Party of the Fakers
by bob-rhiann
Summary: Since when has a birthday party involved: Kissing your rivals? Having sex with your rivals? And performing a strip dance…for your rivals? Maybe he should have stuck with the tea party…   Strong: Sonadow/Shadourge/Sonourge
1. Sparkles for the Hero!

Disclaimer: I don't own any character used it this story. If I did, Amy wouldn't be so pink! And Shadow wouldn't be so emo!

Summary: Since when has a birthday party involved: Kissing your rivals? Having sex with your rivals? And performing a strip dance…for your rivals? Maybe he should have stuck with the tea party… (Strong: Sonadow/ Shadourge/ Sonourge)

Notes: This is my very, very late tribute to Sonic's nineteenth birthday ^^; Laziness will be my downfall ^.-

Please let me know if there's any incorrect grammar, I checked it at least six or seven times, but knowing me there's still something wrong with it somewhere… ^^;

This story was supposed to be a one shot, but then it got a little too long… So I've had to submit it in parts ^^; and no, it's still not finished! I'm working on it people!

Please review; let me know how bad my writing is! So I can attempt to improve ;)

* * *

Why did he agree to this again? Oh yeah…Sonic. Shadow had agreed to help Tails and Amy set up for Sonic's nineteenth birthday party, but he found he was regretting it more and more as time went on… The two, at the moment, were arguing about which candles were going on the cake…he felt sorry for the hero, even if he knew Sonic would want his pity just as much as this 'tea party' (so in theory; not all that much…).

_Pathetic, Sonic would never desire such childish things, _thought Shadow.

Now, if Shadow, someone who'd never really had much experience with 'Birthdays', or known Sonic his whole life (not counting the fifty years he was suspended in that capsule) like Amy supposedly had, knew this, then why in hell couldn't the pink hedgehog see it?

It was too bad that Sonic had too much heart to tell her that her idea of a 'birthday celebration', was just about as much fun as beating Eggman –which these days wasn't proving to be all that much fun. His robots just didn't seem to be able to keep up with Sonic nowadays, and Eggman didn't seem to have his heart in any of the battles. Sure, he'd show up, give a speech, laugh a little, but he just didn't seem to be bouncing back the way he usually did… This of course, made Sonic lose interest, and now their encounters seemed more like an unwanted chore; show up, make small talk, smash Eggman, go home. So, yeah, that proves just how much 'fun' you're liable to have at one of Amy's parties…

In fact, earlier in the week he'd spent three hours listening to Sonic rant on about how all his birthdays thus far had been predictable and meant for a five-year-old more than a now-nineteen-year-old. Standing where he is now, listening to the other two bickering about whose present was the best, where the decorations should go, and which CD should be played; he definitely saw Sonic's point. God forbid, they even had streamers and party hats…

"Don't you know it's rude to ignore people?" Shadow was so busy self rambling he obviously missed an 'important' question. Although he highly doubted it was of any actual importance…

Shadow was just about ready to punch that bitch, what the hell did _she _want this time? He didn't even want to be here, so why did she keep trying to make it worse than it already was? "What is it?"

"I said, do you think we should use this one," Amy held up a candle which was shaped into the number '19' and had blue sparkly writing on, "or these?" She finished, holding up a box of simple white and blue candles.

"Neither." The answer was obvious. There's no way Sonic would want 'pretty candles' on a 'pretty cake'. Why in hell couldn't she see that? Maybe he should smack it into her; it worked on others before, so it should work again. Infact he would've done just that if it wasn't for her sudden remark.

"What?" Stupid creature; she really needed that smack…

"I said, neither. This party idea is ridiculous. Sonic is no longer seven, he is now an adult, and you should treat him as such." Ok maybe he was a little to blunt, but they needed to see sense. Sonic shouldn't have to spend his nineteenth birthday sitting on his own couch, being sung to while a cheap little cake gets carried into the room.

_It would pain me just as much to see it…_

"Oh, and what do you know about Sonic?" Shadow guessed the pink one would get like this. She always believed she knew best with anything concerning the blue hero. 'Our love means we know what's best for each other', she would say.

_Yeah, right, and blue's faster than me!_

"A great deal more than what you do, obviously. Sonic would not want this."

"…Well if you're such an expert…you plan his party. I'd like to see you do better!"

_Sarcastic bitch! No wonder Sonic hates her…_

How could he turn down that offer? He'd be the one responsible for Sonic's first decent birthday party, he'd be the one who put that smile on the hero's face, and he'd be the one who got the thanks for it. The idea was in a word; perfect.

"Alright…but when I win your little challenge, you have to stay away from Sonic. No more of your obsessive stalking, no more proposing day after day, and no more stupid birthday parties. Do we have an agreement?" That pink idiot was sure to take the bait. She was so confident that she and Sonic were 'meant to be', he was sure she wouldn't turn him down. Then Sonic would be all his…and he wouldn't have to wear a glittery piece of silver card on his head…

"…My Sonic will always stick by me! There's no way he'd prefer your party to mine. Right, Tails?"

"Actually Amy…I agree with Shadow…maybe it's time for a change…"

"Or maybe you're just scared! I don't want anything to do with this! The only reason I'm coming is to prove to you that Sonic will not like it!" She'd made her point, and a rather stupid one at that. It was obvious Sonic would love his birthday to be anything but a tea party. Sadly his 'love' couldn't (more like she didn't want to) see that. There was also the fact that she was _still_ going to be there… Well she wouldn't be there for long anyway… As soon as she sees that Sonic is much happier without a 'sparkly cake' she'll run off like the spoilt pink bitch that she is. Speaking of a leaving bitch, it seems she's leaving. Thank fuck!

Once Amy was out the door Shadow turned to Tails.

"What do you suggest?" If any one knew what should be done for Sonic's birthday, it was Tails. This 'little brother' was the closest creature to Sonic…at the moment. Shadow was sure he could quite easily take away that title…in time… Yes, well…obviously he'd know what his own brother would like…wouldn't he?

"Well, I wouldn't know," Ok…maybe not… "Sonic doesn't really speak much about his birthday… What were you thinking?" Oh well, he was certain he could come up with an idea. Couldn't be that hard…could it…?

What to do? And how could he gain an advantage through this?

Shadow never did anything unless it would benefit him in the end; he needs to be able to get what he wants through this, or there would be no actually point behind it. He knew what he wanted: Sonic…but how to get him…? There had to be a way for him to-

"I know exactly what Sonic needs…" By the end of tonight, Sonic would be his. There'd be no pink hedgehog to stand in his way. He smirked at the thought. "…A night at 'Club Rouge'!"


	2. A Dangerous Mission, Indeed

Disclaimer: I don't own any character used it this story. If I did, Amy wouldn't be so pink! And Shadow wouldn't be so emo!

Summary: Since when has a birthday party involved: Kissing your rivals? Having sex with your rivals? And performing a strip dance…for your rivals? Maybe he should have stuck with the tea party… (Strong: Sonadow/ Shadourge/ Sonourge)

Notes: This is my very, very late tribute to Sonic's nineteenth birthday ^^; Laziness will be my downfall ^.-

Please let me know if there's any incorrect grammar, I checked it at least six or seven times, but knowing me there's still something wrong with it somewhere… ^^;

This story was supposed to be a one shot, but then it got a little too long… So I've had to submit it in parts ^^; and no, it's still not finished! I'm working on it people!

Please review; let me know how bad my writing is! So I can attempt to improve ;)

* * *

Ok, so…he'd just received a call from Rouge. His mission: Go meet Rouge at her club! It would take stealth, cunning, and a ten minute jog from his house… Super dangerous, yes! Or maybe she just wanted him to work a few shifts behind the bar like last time… But why contact him of all hedgehogs? Why not Shadow? Rouge and Shadow were best friends after all… So why ask for his help…and not Shadow's?

Well he might as well make use of the time he's got. It is his birthday after all. And later on the same thing would happen, the predictable 'surprise party' that the pink annoyance and his little brother would throw for him. It would be the same as always; he'd walk into his house later tonight and everyone would jump out and 'surprise' him. Well everyone except for Knuckles and Rouge, and he couldn't really picture Shadow doing it either… This was his first birthday with Shadow here and he could just picture the look on that faker's face when he pretended to be happy and shocked that everyone (Amy and Tails) had jumped out from behind his sofa, _and_ when he blew out the candles on his cake. He'd be laughing behind his back, that same smirk on his face. He'd never live this down. Maybe he could just stay out tonight…?

When he reached the club he slowed down from his usual three hundred miles-per-hour, to a normal mobian's walking speed. Maybe this was all a trap! Rouge was known for setting people up. But even if it was, why in hell would she want to trap him? He hasn't got anything of any value to her…has he? Nope, the last time he checked he was fresh out of Chaos Emerald's.

He opened the doors of the night club, his eyes met with darkness. He stepped in carefully. Something was in there! He could sense it! Was it Rouge in there…? Or was it something else? Maybe it had attacked Rouge and she needed help…? The last thing he wanted was to get attacked, least of all on his birthday…

"Rouge…? You there?"

When he wasn't given an answer he began to panic. His blood pressure rose on instinct and his normally passive quills rose in defence. He swirled around, attempting to peer through what seemed to be never-ending darkness. He let out the low growl that had built up in the back of his throat, his way of warding of whatever was there. The dangerous sound was rewarded with another, this one not as threatening. Something was behind him! It was right there…staring holes into the back of his head. He turned quickly on his feet, fist ready. But before he could deliver the blow the lights blasted on, and he had to instead use his hand as a shield against them.

He knew this was a bad idea! She'd probably set this up for him! But why would she do that? Just for kicks? God knows how that bat worked…

"Happy Birthday, Sonic!"

What! So…who…? He lowered down his arm to see his supposed 'opponent', only to find Shadow stood there, smirk in place. No way! There's no way this could be happening! Wasn't Amy and Tails meant to do what they usually did for his birthday later? He looked around the room, the shock on his face obvious. Everyone was there; Amy, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, Faker, Blaze, Silver…even…

"Hey there, Sunny Boy." …Uncle Chuck.

"Unc'…? What you doin' here?" He was surprised to say the least. Maybe things would be different this year…? Maybe he wouldn't have to pretend to be happy about his birthday…

"What, am I not allowed to come see my favourite nephew?"

"I'm your only nephew Unc'." Chuck let out a light laugh.

Sonic looked around the room again. A warm smile formed on his lips…he couldn't believe it… Stood there, in the same room, was his old childhood friends; Sally, Mina, Antoine, Bunnie, and…wait! He wasn't (and still isn't) a friend. He was a dirty, sleazy, faking bastard! Not to mention slow…

Stood there, in the same room, were his old childhood enemies; Scourge and Fiona.

"You!" The word came out like venom from a snake. He stared at them. Those lively emerald eyes became a death trap instantly. Who the hell invited…_Them_?

"It's my birthday too ya know."

"You're not welcome here, either of you." Wasn't it obvious? After everything they've done they expect him to treat them like they were long lost friends reunited? Well weren't they in for a shock then?

"Cool it Blue. Ya look like you're ready to pounce. You might go that way, but I fuckin' don't." That cocky bastard! How dare he speak such shit!

_I ought to go over there a wipe that smirk straight of his face. Wait…is she…laughing…? That two-timing bitch!_

Fiona was stood laughing beside Scourge. Everyone else watched intently, especially Shadow. Why in hell did this green hedgehog remind him so much of Sonic…? It was beyond his knowledge. He'd ask Sonic later on, when he didn't look like a crazed murderer…

"Hey! Fox Bitch!" Rouge sound like she was ready to kill. "You got your boyfriend so why don't you both go fuck down an alley? Like Blue said; 'you're not welcome here.'" Definitely…ready to kill…

The pair of them smirked before taking a quick turn on their feet. Sonic's mind couldn't figure this out. This was way too much for his brain to process. Why were they smirking? Did they only come here to piss him off? Get in his head? Play with him? Well, it did sound like something Scourge would do… If that was the case then…

"Wait!"

No one was going to beat him! He wasn't about to let Scourge think he'd won. No way in hell!

"You can…stay…"

The look on that green idiots face (and probably everyone else's) was well worth the hell he was about to endure. This was definitely the best birthday ever! Not only would he be able to catch up with his old friends, but he'd be able to piss of his old rival too! Who could ever ask for more?

"What's with the change of heart, Blue?"

"Like you said…'it's your birthday too'. So you deserve a drink. And I'm sure Rouge won't mind… Do you, Rouge?" Turning in her direction, he gave her a small wink and smirk.

What was that look he was giving her? It was the same one he gave whenever he was planning something…his mischievous, Eggman, trust me smirk. Well Rouge was sure Sonic knew what he was doing. Besides…this could be interesting. She knew the reason Shadow asked her for this favour. In fact she was the only one who did know. Shadow liked Sonic: Nothing more needed. So what would adding Scourge into the mix do…?

"If that's what you want Sonic… It's not my place to kick him out anyway… It is your party after all…"

"Thanks Rouge." Smiling, he turned back round to face his past rivals. "Well…? You wanna stay or not?"

Scourge looked at his blue rival. There was something about that look in his eyes…was he…challenging him? Gladly! He was better than that faker, and he wouldn't turn down any challenge that hedgehog threw his way!

It was like-wise for Sonic. He knew Scourge would notice that old, but all too familiar look in his eyes. The one he always used when he was facing his next foe, his next challenge, his next obstacle. It wouldn't take too long to run him down…none at all…


	3. A Night at Club Rouge Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters used it this story. If I did, Amy wouldn't be so pink! And Shadow wouldn't be so emo!

Summary: Since when has a birthday party involved: Kissing your rivals? Having sex with your rivals? And performing a strip dance…for your rivals? Maybe he should have stuck with the tea party… (Strong: Sonadow/ Shadourge/ Sonourge)

Notes: This is my very, very late tribute to Sonic's nineteenth birthday ^^; Laziness will be my downfall ^.-

Please let me know if there's any incorrect grammar, I checked it at least six or seven times, but knowing me there's still something wrong with it somewhere… ^^;

This story was supposed to be a one shot, but then it got a little too long… So I've had to submit it in parts ^^; and no, it's still not finished! I'm working on it people!

Please review; let me know how bad my writing is! So I can attempt to improve ;)

* * *

It had been several hours since Sonic's arrival at the club. Cream and Tails had returned home, and Amy (as predicted) had ran from the club after announcing she felt sick -although we know it's actually because she saw Shadow was right…he had beaten her. Sonic liked Shadow's party more; and she just couldn't handle it when her 'lover' walked up to the ebony hedgehog and thanked him for his troubles.

Uncle Chuck, Sally, and Antoine had also retired for the night, and of course Mina and Bunnie, but only after wishing Sonic a happy birthday and explaining that they were sorry but they had other engagements. He thanked them for showing up and the party carried on.

A short while later Blaze and Silver also had to part, along with Knuckles, who had to get back to his rock in the sky, to guard another rock. So it was now just Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, Scourge, and Fiona who remained. Ooh, how fun…

"Oh yeah, who's your hedgehog!"

Sonic was doing a victory dance on the bar. He'd obviously won at whatever little game they were playing. He carried on cheering, moving around on the surface and managing to knock a few glasses off the side in the process.

"You think you'd a changed after all these years…" A green hedgehog was watching his anti's little celebration on a pissed white bats bar (pissed as in angry, duh!).

_Note to self: Do not piss off that chick. Well…tonight at least…_

He could only smirk at the thought. To be honest, Fiona was becoming a nuisance to the green hedgehog. She was so…clingy…possessive…bitchy… As much as Scourge liked himself a bitchy girl, she was beyond the limits of what he could stand. He'd have to get rid of her later… Right now he was to busying smirking at the dancing hedgehog on the bar. There was just something…alluring…enticing…about it…

_Damn, Blue could pass for a stripper…_ Shaking his head, he focused on his reply.

Shadow wasn't far off from thinking the same actually. He was just thinking about the term, a little…differently…

_Sonic does that quite well… Although…he would be much better in 'erotic' dancing…_

Shadow closed his eyes and took a few long sips from the glass he had at hand. Sonic was beginning to excite him. It wouldn't be long now…

"Yeah, well. You're as old as ya feel… And right now I feel like I'm thirteen again, _and_ kickin' your ass," replied Sonic, his all too famous toothy smirk on show.

Scourge smiled back, but he obviously wasn't as happy about the statement as the other. No matter. He just needed a smart come back, something to shut the hedgehog up, something like…

"Whatever." That could work…

There was no sound after that, except for the few taunting words coming from Sonic's mouth, and an occasional smash when a glass fell from the 'dance floor'.

"Okay Blue, that's enough. Off my bar!" Rouge had decided enough was enough. She'd already counted thirteen glasses that needed replacing! Hey, those things don't come cheap you know!

"Joy kill…" So following the bats orders the hedgehog jumped from the bar and onto the nearest table, sinking down into a chair. Rouge sighed.

_Great, now he's breaking my tables._

"Ok, my go!" The five were currently sitting around in a sort-of-circle, playing an old classic: truth or dare. And not only that, but they were sort-of-drunk –by which I mean tipsy, and could still totally walk in a straight line…at the moment anyways… Which if you ask me, makes it all the more fun. Sonic took a few quick sips of his drink and carried on. "…Rouge. Truth or Dare…?"

"…Truth." She answered slowly. Choosing dare would only prove to be bad for her. Especially if Sonic would be the one who giving it to her. However, with the question that came next, in all honestly, she'd have rather have faced the dare…

"I was hopin' you'd say that. I've been dyin' to ask you this, but I thought you'd kinda kick my face with those iron boots a yours." Sonic sweat dropped, scratching behind an ear, in what was obvious embarrassment. "…Who d'ya like more; Knucklehead, or Mr. Sunshine over there?" He pointed over at Shadow.

Her eyes widened, she didn't see this coming, and as fate would have it; the other four sets of eyes fell squarely on her. She blushed and babbled: The last thing she wanted to do right now.

"Well, I, er…I…" She couldn't quite answer the question, and no way was she backing out. No way was she going to be the first who backed out. No chance…

"Yes, Rouge. Please…do tell." Rouge stared in disbelief at Shadow. Did he actually expect her to go through with this? But she knew what her answer should be just by looking at him…but who's to say she couldn't have a little fun first, hmm?

"Who says I like either of them, huh blue?" She said, battering her eyelids and smiling innocently. This should be interesting. She'd never flirted with the blue one before. Sure they'd shared winks and smirks occasionally, but that was when they were plotting something against the black one… What would he do? The question sparked her interest: She just had to find out.

Sonic snorted. "Well; one, your _always _flirting with them, and two, what in hell are you talkin' about?" He counted of the reason on his fingers and looked into her eyes, what was that in them…? Lust? …Shit!

"Look, just answer the question. I'm not in the mood, Rouge…" Maybe that would work. If not, then…

"And stop looking at me like that!" Sonic snarled.

Was he really snarling? Why was he getting so uptight about this? Maybe it was the alcohol… Well, one way or another, it worked…for about two seconds at least… The look of lust went to utter confusion, but it reappeared just as quickly.

_He's snarling at me because I batted my eyelids at him…? Well…this could be very interesting. _Doing the same as before she leaned in, over the table, and since they were sat opposite each other, it worked out perfectly, Sonic getting a perfect view of her cleavage –if he wanted that view anyway…

The other three? Well they just watched of course, and apparently they were just as shocked as Sonic…although they weren't showing it by growling at Rouge…

"Looking at you like what, Blue?" She moved ever closer, staring straight into Sonic's eyes; that look of lust ever-present in her own aquarium orbs.

Sonic just sat there, arms crossed, frowning. Then…he smirked at her. She gasped and pulled back.

_He looks just like Shadow…_

Both sat there, watching the other, watching their eyes. Rouge definitely wasn't going to be flirting with blue again in a hurry. There was something about those eyes… She shivered, not realising she had until he spoke up: Although she didn't quite recognise the voice as Sonic's…he sounded…like…Shadow…

"You cold, bat?"

"…N-no… Knuckles; my answer…Knuckles…I mean…"

"Good… It's your turn, bat." There was definitely a hint of Knuckles in that tone…

Fiona was probably, next to Rouge, the most shocked. Sonic, right now, he was so…dark. And she loved it! She found herself becoming wet, and quickly.

"Hun, I gotta…I mean…I, er…can we…go…?" She couldn't stay there. Sonic was exiting her and she couldn't figure out whether she liked it or not. He hadn't even touched her for fuck sake! This shouldn't be happening! It never happened before…when they were together -before she left and got with Scourge… Maybe Sonic really had grown up… She didn't expect him to be like this though…even if he had been through a lot of shit in his childhood… You know, with Robotnick an' all…?

Sonic turned to look at her, the same cocky grin on his face, and that curious look in his eyes, that didn't change what she saw before though, or what was happening to her. And to be honest, she was sure Sonic knew what was going through her mind…

"Babe, you can go. I'm stayin' right here." Besides…it was getting too good to leave now. Even _he _couldn't do that to the bat! And Scourge was known for it!

So she did just that, Fiona stood up and walked from the club; Scourge sighing in approval. Finally, he could breathe…

"So, Scourge…truth or dare?" Came Rouge's voice from the other end of the table.

Well, he could always say truth and get it over with…but Sonic would probably just call him a coward, so dare was most likely the best option… Wait! Since when did he care what Sonic thought? He didn't, doesn't, wouldn't…would he…?

"…Dare…" Maybe he would…but just a little!

"Ok…" Gaining a sudden idea, the bat grinned evilly. This would be perfect! Not to mention it would royally piss Shadow off. "I dare you to…" She leaned in close to his ear, whispering.

She pulled back from the hedgehog, her grin reaching from one ear to the other. That would teach him to show up at _her _club uninvited! Obviously he'd drop out…wouldn't he? If not…then she was in some serious shit from all three hedgehogs later…

"Well Scourge…? You give?" Scourge looked over at the white bat. Did she honestly expect him to do this? Even if he did, there's no way in hell Sonic would let him, he'd have a black eye for weeks!

Taking a quick drink for a push, he practically leapt over the table, smacking Blue's lips to his.

Sonic eyes snapped open in surprise, not to mention Rouge's…she never actually expected him to do it! He wasn't meant to do it! …Guess he was stronger than she thought… Besides, the look on Sonic's face was priceless…

Shadow sat wide eyed at the scene, and after several seconds he turned to the bat and growled at her. She knew perfectly well why he'd asked her for this favour! SO WHAT THE HELL DID SHE THINK SHE WAS DOING!

The last thing Scourge was expecting was to enjoy it. He shouldn't be enjoying it! It was Sonic he was kissing! He shouldn't be- Oh well, he'd worry about that later… He only had one minute, and he was going to make it count.

Sonic felt something soft and moist hungrily licking at his lips, and he did the most stupid thing to do in his position; he gasped.

_Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!_ Scourge's tongue entered his mouth, exploring every inch, getting a good taste of the blue hero. In response; Sonic's eyes widened even more. He was going to kill Rouge…and Scourge…when he got out of this anyway…

Scourge sighed, obviously he wasn't going to get a response, but to be honest he wasn't really expecting one. So when the Sonic kissed back, he gasped and his own eyes snapped open.

"Ok…er…minute's up."

Sonic's eyes opened, looking into Scourge's. …What the hell had just happened…? It took a few seconds for it to click in the hedgehog's brain, but when it did; he did exactly what his instincts told him to; bite, and bite hard! So he did just that. Biting down on the intruders tongue, he turned away and began spitting, taking long big drinks from the bottle of Vodka that lay on the table.

"Of all hedgehogs, it just had to be you! Rouge, as soon as I get this taste out my mouth, I'm gonna make sure you can't walk for a week, hedgehog's honour! You fucking females and your fuckin' fetish shit."

Scourge was too busy trying to stop the blood flowing from his tongue to say anything about it, and Shadow was biting on his own tongue in an attempt to stop himself from laughing (or shouting random meaningless insults at Rouge and this Scourge character).

"Shut it, Blue! Unlike you; I never turn down a dare! I ain't chicken!" Scourge finally spoke up. "There's no way you'dve done that. You'd a dropped out at the first damn mention of it."

"Hey! There's nothing this 'hog can't handle. Just try me Scourge!" Sonic, instead of smirking like he usually would do under these circumstances, instead chose to glare at the other. "It's your go, and I pick dare. So…what's it gonna be…? I'm waaaiting."

Shadow meanwhile, was cursing so bad a few nearly, _nearly, _slipped his lips. Sonic was practically asking for trouble. He'd already come to a conclusion on what was going to happen. Scourge (as the other two called him) was bound to dare Sonic to do something to, or with, Rouge. Simple, obvious, yet affective revenge! Maybe this green hedgehog wasn't so bad. But if Rouge took things to far he'd shove that stupid 'friendship' of her's so far up her as-

"I dare you to perform a strip dance!" …Shit!

"What!" _That hedgehog's crazy. Does he actually expect me to do it, or's he just playin'?_

Sonic looked over at Scourge. He didn't look like he was kidding, in fact, if anything, he looked cocky, smug. Then it seemed to click in Sonic's head, that if he didn't do this then he'd lose. He'd let Scourge win, which earlier he promised himself he wouldn't do. Besides…what's the worst that could happen…?

"I'll need some clothes…" Sonic watched as that smug look turned to utter disbelief. So he didn't expect the hedgehog to actually take up the dare! He'd won…well nearly anyway… All it would take was one dance, three minutes of hell, and he'd crush that green faker so hard his ass would hurt for weeks. Sonic found himself smirking.

Shadow couldn't believe Sonic was actually going through with this. And what's worse, he knew he'd love every second of it! And he knew Rouge knew this too, especially when she turned and winked at him. He blushed, the pink tinge going unnoticed by Sonic and Scourge –thank god! Rouge on smirked more… Maybe if he nipped of to the loo for five minutes he'd miss the whole thing and he wouldn't have to endure this… Yeah he'd do that…maybe…

"I'll go get you some clothes, Blue, but they'll have to be females." Rouge said, standing up, turning to walk off. Shadow blushed more; the idea of Sonic wearing one of Rouge's suits getting to him for unknown reasons.

"Don't. Even. Think about it, Bat." Sonic was more than pissed off enough at the idea as it is. No need to go and make it worse.

"Relax, Blue, I'm kiddin'. There should be a few things for you 'round here somewhere…" Oh the things Sonic would do to win. It scared her sometimes…


	4. A Night at Club Rouge Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters used it this story. If I did, Amy wouldn't be so pink! And Shadow wouldn't be so emo! I don't own the song 'For Your Entertainment' either.

Summary: Since when has a birthday party involved: Kissing your rivals? Having sex with your rivals? And performing a strip dance…for your rivals? Maybe he should have stuck with the tea party… (Strong: Sonadow/ Shadourge/ Sonourge)

Notes: This is my very, very late tribute to Sonic's nineteenth birthday ^^; Laziness will be my downfall ^.-

The song is 'For Your Entertainment', by Adam Lambert. Listen here: www()youtube()com/watch?v=dYhiBNugbb4&ob=av2n -Replace the () with .

Please let me know if there's any incorrect grammar, I checked it at least six or seven times, but knowing me there's still something wrong with it somewhere… ^^;

This story was supposed to be a one shot, but then it got a little too long… So I've had to submit it in parts ^^; and no, it's still not finished! I'm working on it people!

Please review; let me know how bad my writing is! So I can attempt to improve ;)

* * *

As soon as Rouge closed the door between them and the other room, Shadow stood to his feet and began to walk in the direction of the club's toilets. No way in hell was he going to watch this! He knew for a fact he'd get, _'exited', _as the mortals put it…

"Where d'you think you're goin', Stripes?" Shadow turned to look at Scourge, "I do not intend on staying here if it means having to endure your childish games, Hedgehog." Yeah…that's one way of putting it… Not mentioning the other way was to say what he really thought on the matter -that it was a brilliant idea and that Rouge should hurry up those clothes already!

"No, you're stayin' 'ere. Unless you want the next dare to involve; you, Sonic, and a lap dance." Shadow had never moved so fast in his life. He sat back down in the chair quickly, blushing madly, not a single word uttered. Things were bad enough; a lap dance would only make it more so.

Rouge returned minutes later with a variety of clothing for the blue hedgehog.

"Here. Choose whatever, you can put them on in the back. I'll set up the stage." She placed down the pile of clothes on the table they were sat at and turned to walk off.

"Thanks…but why does the stage need settin' up?" Sonic looked over at the 'stage' –which was really just a rather decent portion of the floor raised by a few metres. Why would she need to do that? All he was planning on doing was standing there and taking the clothes back off after he'd stood there for a minute or so.

"'Cos you're gunner do this right, Blue. If you just stand there; I win. You're gunner dance, no funny shit."

Sonic frowned, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're enjoyin' this, Scourge…" Scourge only grinned in reply.

_As soon as this is done I swear on all that's holy I'm so gonna kick his ass! _Sonic thought.

No matter, it was his turn next and he was pretty sure he could get his revenge. The lap dance idea wasn't bad…or maybe he could…

_Ok that's going too far, Sonic. Besides…then you'd have two fakers on your ass…_

Ok, so involving Shadow in this was a really, really bad idea. But who's to say he couldn't make Scourge do something with Rouge…? She was the one responsible for that 'kiss' after all… Then again, Scourge would probably enjoy it…being the pervert his is an' all…

Taking the clothes with him, he moved into the back, shutting the door behind him, making sure the lock was in place. No way did he want _anyone _to see this. What would his little brother think if he saw this? He was beginning to think the idea of a tea party in his own house wasn't such a bad idea. At least there he wouldn't have to dance _and _strip in front of his two faker rivals and a perverted bat! If he was drunk he'd blame it on the booze, but unluckily for him, he had yet to become tipsy.

Looking through the pile of clothes, he picked out a short sleeved, plain white, button up shirt and a pair of dark blue, navy jeans. Taking of his gloves, tan furred hands placed on the shirt, leaving the top three buttons undone so that half of his toned, peach chest was left exposed. Muttering a few unrepeatable words, he slipped off his foot wear (socks included) and on came the jeans.

"Sonic, you finished in there?" Rouge's voice called form the other side of the door.

He swore mentally; he'd spent the last five minutes closing, and re-opening his eyes –trying to wake up (failing in the process mind). He had hoped that it was all just a bad dream, and he'd wake up on the couch in his own home with all the others there, trying to wake him up so he could open his presents. No such luck. He _was _awake, and he _was _about to go through hell.

"Yeah…I'm done." He was so close to screaming at the top of his lungs. He wanted to give in. He could let Scourge win this once…couldn't he…? …No! No fucking way! He _is _better than that prick, and he _is _going to prove it –even if it means totally humiliating himself in the process… At least he'd win, and he could shove that back up Scourge's ass! And then there was always the fact that he had his revenge plan in motion. Well as soon as Scourge picked dare next turn anyway…

"Good. You see the green door further up the hall?" Sonic looked at each door, and it was only natural that the last one he looked at be the one he was looking for (happens to me _a lot_).

"Yeah, I see it."

"Go through it, it leads to the stage. We'll be waiting out here." Rouge may be a spy, and own a night club, but she could be so dumb at times. Where else would they wait? Scourge wasn't going anywhere, and neither was Shadow –not after what Scourge threatened to make him do… And Rouge definitely wasn't about to miss out on the 'fun'.

Sonic was stood outside the green door Rouge had sent him to. In all honesty; he couldn't believe what he was about to do. The Hero of Mobius, the guy kids looked up to, was about to humiliate himself in one of the worst ways possible –of course the lap dance threat was worse, and there was always the chance that Scourge could have made him do something more…physical than the kiss the two had to go through.

Ignoring that fact, he reached out his shaking hand towards the door handle. It wasn't too late; he could still get out of this! All he had to do was go back the way he came and shove the dare back up Scourge's ass. But wouldn't doing that make him a coward? Maybe, but…he'd have at least _some_ of his pride left.

Sonic shook his head, was this really happening? He'd got in situations that could've cost him his life before, and here he was, fretting about a little strip dance. In his own eyes; that definitely made him a coward.

Tightening his grip on the handle, he took in a deep breath and pushed the door open.

"Hurry up would ya," Scourge called from the table, "we ain't got all night y'know."

Oh, but they _did!_ And that's what worried Sonic… It was only twelve thirty; there was still six or seven hours left of _the_ _night _left. What other shit would he be put through…? He shivered at the thought.

Shaking his head to get his thoughts straight, Sonic walked out onto the stage and stood there, in the middle. Didn't move…just stood…and glared…at you-know-who…

"Well, Blue…you should wear clothes more often…maybe try a little leather." A small rumble came out deep from his throat. If anything; he sounded far more wolf like than hedgehog.

Scourge grinned at the response. To Scourge, this was all just a game: A game that would cost him his ass, yes…but still a game (and a rather fun one at that). Blue had _always _been fun to wind up, and this time was no different. He'd missed Sonic, although he'd never actually admit it…

Blue had always been the highlight of his days back then. They'd fight, curse each other, have a race, and then go home. It was all in a days work for the two –well it used to be, before Sonic left to 'explore the world'. And because Blue did that, so did Scourge. In fact that was the only reason he put up with that Fox Bitch (as Rouge called her). The same reason every time; to piss off Sonic. Anything Sonic had, Scourge had to have, and vice versa. If it wasn't for the fact that Scourge knew that it still got under the hedgehog's skin he would have got rid of the slut years ago. Although after tonight, he wasn't sure that was the case any more… Sonic didn't even seem to acknowledge the vixen. Maybe it was time for some fresh meat… He smirked; he knew just who that meat was going to be. He just had to get rid of a few…obstacles, before he could make his move. He turned to the black hedgehog, 'Shadow'…? That's what Blue kept calling him, right? …No matter; he had to go. But first he'd have the other help him get rid of the bat…

"Hey, Rouge, Babe, get a hedgehog a refill would ya? Can't have a show wi'out a drink." He said, holding up his empty glass to the bat. She eyed him suspiciously for a few seconds before taking the bottle from his grasp and walking into the back to get the hedgehog his refill.

When the bat was gone, the ever faithful hedgehog took out a bottle of pills from his leather jacket's pocket.

Smirking, he popped several into Rouge's drink, and sat back down into his seat, the other two in the room watching intently.

"What?"

Sonic wasn't complaining. If it meant one of the two that was causing him problems was out for a while he'd happily accept it. It was Shadow he was worried about; he was known to be loyal to her. What would he say about it…?

"You haven't used enough of those." WHAT? He was encouraging it? It's official, he's gone mental.

"Hand them to me, Hedgehog." Scourge didn't hesitate to hand over the pills to the other. He wanted his help, but damn, this was sudden.

Had Shadow gone mad? No. Not yet anyway… He just simply wanted the bat out of the way as much as Scourge and Sonic. Three of those tablets just weren't going to knock out the bat. It would make her woozy and confused, sure, but he knew Rouge all to well. The bat was a GUN spy after all; she had a high tolerance for things like this. It was required for the job.

He poured in the whole lot, watching them fizz up inside the liquid. That should be enough to keep her knocked out for the rest of the night…and maybe a few days after that… Sonic chuckled, Shadow smirking in reply. And looking up at Scourge's face just made him smirk all the more.

"I know she's annoyin' an' all, Faker, but that's goin' too far. Don't ya think?" Sonic called from the stage.

"I am just simply giving her the amount I know is needed." He wasn't lying…for the most part anyway. He was just making sure the bat wouldn't get in the way…nor would he allow Scourge to use the remainder of those pills on either himself or Sonic. Not that they would affect him, being the Ultimate Life Form an' all, but, Sonic…possibly. He didn't have knowledge of the others system, and how much it could take. Although he would guess quite a fair amount, what with all the stuff the other has had to face in his life so far…

Scourge watched and listened in on the 'conversation'. This Shadow character was actually quite interesting. One minute he seemed to have befriended the bat, and the next he was drugging her up so bad she was likely to be out for the rest of the week. …Where was Rouge anyhow...?

"Here! Keep the change." Rouge placed an empty glass and a bottle of liquor in front of Scourge, sat back in her seat, and sipped at her drink. All three hedgehogs smirked.

"Don't you have a dare to complete, Blue?" Rouge called to the nervous wreck of a hedgehog on the stage.

With a nod from Sonic in reply, the giggling bat picked up the remote from the table.

"Ya'll ready?" After everyone gave a sign they were ready, she clicked play on the remote. The music came out loud and strong, Sonic having to cover up his ears…being so close to the speakers an' all…

Gulping lightly, he scanned the others… Nope; they still expected him to do this –or give in first.

Well weren't they in for a surprise then, hmm? No way was he about to chicken out!

What was he meant to do anyway? Just stand there and dance? Or did Scourge want him to do something more…erotic than that…? Why in hell did it matter anyway! At least had the balls to actually get up and do it! He'd do it his own way, and if Scourge didn't like it then, well…fuck him!

_So hot out the box can we pick up the pace?_

_Turn it up, heat it up I need to be entertained_

_Push the limit, are you with it?_

_Baby, don't be afraid_

_I'ma hurt 'ya real good, baby_

Great song choice… Sonic couldn't wait for that bat to drop unconscious. The first thing he was doing; was her makeup. Oh, how fun it would be to watch the ever-perfect-bat be made not-so-perfect…and all with her own 'beauty products' (as the females called them)! He honestly didn't see the point in every single female (along with the occasional male) plastering themselves with that shit day-in and day-out. Pointless! A little, decent amount, maybe, but not so they looked as pale as ghosts with that foundation crap they used! 'Adds tone to the skin', my ass! Bullshit! It was just another way for people to earn money, and an even bigger excuse for some one to spend it…

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way you'll ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over_

"Come on hedgehog! Don't just stand there, I'm waaaiting." Sonic might not have known the only reason Rouge was rushing him was so she could see Shadow's reaction to the whole thing, but that didn't stop the fact that she was just pushing it maybe a little_ too_ far. Besides, she couldn't deny that she was looking forward to it. She was curious to say the least. Blue was good on his feet, so he should be pretty good at something like this. If not, then she could laugh her ass off at him for the rest of both their lives.

"I'm doin' it, I'm doin' it!" Actually he was going to do something, it was just figuring out what. What was he suppose to do? Spin round in circles and touch his- No! Bad image right there…

"You got instincts don't ya?" Scourge added in.

_Oooh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm about to do?_

'_Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

"Yeah, course I've got 'em!" What a stupid question, every living thing has instincts! They're what enable things to live, learn, and grow. Why the fuck would he ask- Wait! His instincts! They'd never failed him before so surely they'd tell him how to get through something as small as this, right? If not, then he really was in deep, deep the part of his brain that was telling him to turn tail and run (and then there was always the part that was telling his to rip of Scourge's head for daring him to do this in the first place), Sonic closed his eyes and let his instincts take over. He had everything he needed to do this. He had his balance, his quick feet, and his ever reliable flexibility. Before, he'd used them in battle, but at the moment they were needed else where, and for something a little more…creative…

_Oooh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_Your fallen angel swept ya off your feet_

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

Turning to his side, Sonic started his 'routine'. Moving his hips in a wave like motion, his fingers slid under his shirt, stroking the fur beneath it. While that hand was occupied, the other found its way to the buttons on his shirt, slowly undoing each one, leaving a toned, peach chest exposed. With the shirt now hanging loosely off his shoulders; hands roamed chest, tracing the outline of each muscle. Sonic had always had those muscles there, whether noticeable or not. He'd just never chose to show them off, but standing under the stages' lighting as he was, the three on-lookers could quite easily see what was usually hidden. A blue ear twitched, hearing what seemed to be whistling. Emerald eyes peeped open; looking in the direction of the sound.

_It's alright you'll be fine baby, I'm in control_

_Take the pain take the pleasure_

_I'm the master of both_

_Close your eyes not your mind_

_Let me into your soul_

_I'ma work ya 'til you're totally blown_

Rouge was the one who'd whistled and she couldn't say she regretted it. If she was becoming aroused by this when she didn't even like Sonic in _that way _(though she was beginning to doubt whether or not that was actually true),then what the hell was it like for Shadow? She knew he liked Sonic in _that way. _She walked in on him when he was having one of _those dreams_. At first she'd thought the dream was about her, but after 'observing' him for no more than ten minutes she was more than convinced it was Sonic's name that he kept on moaning. And just as she was about to turn and leave, he'd woken up, leaving both of them in a more than awkward position. Although it took her a little while to get Shadow to admit it was his rival he was 'dreaming' about, he did, and they'd had a long conversation about it afterwards. He'd even blushed a couple of times, which was kind of surprising to her, Shadow wasn't known for showing emotions…least of all _those kind_. It was actually quite cute, in a weird kind of way…

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way you'll ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over__  
_

Choosing to ignore her, he turned his attention back to the music. Running hands up thighs, he ran both over his chest, placing each on a shoulder underneath the material of the shirt. Removing it half way, he smirked. He was, dare he admit it, actually rather enjoying this. The clothes definitely felt strange on his blue fur, but that was to be expected of someone who usually ran around in only trainers and gloves.

The shirt fell to the floor, hands returning to rest on his shoulders; the lighting from above continuing to highlight his features nicely.

_Oooh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm about to do?_

'_Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

What was next…? Jeans! Good thing he left his shoes in the hall…he'd have one hell of a time trying to take them of while he was dancing (*cough* stripping *cough**cough*). One hand returned to tracing the outline of his chest muscles, the other tracing downwards at a rather slow pace, its destination obvious.

When the hand reached its destination, hips bucked into it. It seemed to have the desired effect; Rouge was whistling again.

_Oooh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_Your fallen angel swept ya off your feet_

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

Scourge was surprised; Blue sure knew how to put on a show. Sonic's movements were timed with the music perfectly; he seemed to know just what to do, and how to do it. He couldn't help but wonder if Sonic had done this somewhere before. It made sense…why else would he be so good at it? He definitely knew who his fresh meat was going to be now, how could he not? It was pretty obvious; he _was_ the one making him hard, and Rouge was obviously enjoying it. He grinned; she wouldn't be enjoying it for much longer. Not with the amount of sedatives the ebony hedgehog put in that drink of her's. He could already see her swaying in her seat.

_Entertainment…_

_I'm here for your entertainment…_

_Do you like what you see?_

_Let me entertain ya 'til you scream_

Rouge continued to observe the other, her movements slowed, and her vision slurred. Why the hell was there three hedgehogs stripping on stage? Well, she wasn't complaining, all the more fun. She whistled once more when she saw the hidden six pack beneath the fur. She had no idea Sonic was so…hot. Shadow was going to love her for this…eventually…

Shadow had already had it with this. If Sonic dancing for this short a period of time could make his hormones scream at him, then what the hell was it going to be like later? In a way, he was actually ashamed that he couldn't control himself, but in another way, he was proud of what he felt for the other. He wanted to embrace it, and that's exactly what he planned on doing tonight. Well…when Rouge was knocked out cold and locked away 'safely' somewhere, and he'd somehow gotten rid of the green hedgehog… Until then, he'd just have to put up with them… What a lucky hedgehog…

_Oooh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm about to do?_

'_Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

After undoing the button and zipper on his jeans, they fell to the floor with one gentle tug. What was he meant to do now? He was completely bare, in front of _both _his rivals and an unconscious white bat. Wait, what? He stopped his dance and jumped down from the stage. Wiping a single pour of sweat from his brow, he approached the others. He could hear the moans escaping Rouge's lips, the drugs finally seeming to have kicked in.

"Rouge?" He called softly. No reply. If she was in the slightest bit hurt he was so going to rip the other two's heads from their shoulders. Even if Rouge was annoying, she didn't deserve something like this.

_Oooh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_Your fallen angel swept ya off your feet_

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

Everything seemed to be getting further away. Was the ceiling meant to be on the floor? Or was it floor on the ceiling? Either way, everything was upside down and spinning around. How did this happen? She'd only had a bottle and a half of vodka, she shouldn't be like this! She shouldn't feel like she'd been hit by a double decker bus after falling from ARK. She brought her hands to her head, attempting, but failing, to stop the source of her agony. Why was this happening? And why wasn't Shadow helping her?

"Rouge?" Who was calling her? It sounded so far away, yet so close. How could that be? Maybe it was someone who came to help… It was probably Shadow. Yeah, that's it…Shadow… "Sh-Shadow?" Her voice came out in nothing more that a pain filled whisper.


	5. A Night at Club Rouge Part 3

I apologise for the lateness of this chapter, I've had so much to do it's unreal. I started my GCSEs this year, and there's so much work – and that comes first. I'd like to writing to be a part of my future career, but I suck, so that isn't happening ^^; Anyway, my laptop then decided to be a bitch, so I chucked my TV remote at it in a fit of rage – I was _not _in my best of moods that day. So I've been using my mum's for my coursework, and I've been sneakily working on this chapter in the meantime. The next one won't be out for a while, but I hope this satisfies you for the time being ^^

* * *

Rouge thought Sonic was Shadow! Rouge thought Sonic was the one who drugged her! Sure, she probably assumed Shadow would help her since the two are meant to be pretty close…but that didn't mean it pissed of Sonic any less! He wasn't the one who'd upped the dosage enough to knock out an elephant for a good couple of hours! Shadow betrayed her…and she didn't even know it… Hell, she was even asking for his help, and he didn't give a shit!

"Don't you care? Don't you care even the slightest bit about how much pain she's in?"

To say Sonic was mad was an understatement. He was _absolutely_, fucking, pissed! If he'd have known the drugs would do this to her, he would've warned her about them _before_ she started her drink…

"Stop bein' a whiner. She'll be fine."

Scourge was really starting to make Sonic's blood boil… First, he made him strip. Then, he came up with the idea of drugging Rouge! He couldn't even put into words how much he wanted to lunge at the other. Wait, whoever said he needed to put it into words? He could just…jump on him and knock him out for a couple of hours, see how he likes it! Yeah, that's exactly what he'd do…

Growling, he pounced on the other, hitting him as they fell back onto the floor.

Shadow didn't expect Rouge to react like this to the drugs. Was she really in _that_ much pain? He was positive she wasn't faking it. Why would she? Rouge was a lot of things, but a good actor was not one of them. He'd have a lot of explaining to do in the morning… Of course he could always blame it on the green hedgehog; he was the one who started it after all. Speaking of starting something…Shadow was totally shocked when Sonic jumped on the other, he didn't see that coming. He must really hate that hedgehog… He'd need to find out why later… First thing's first though, he needed to get Sonic off the other, and then stop them from growling and cursing at each other…

Scourge was taken by surprise when Sonic jumped him. So, Sonic thought he could get the better of him? Well, then wasn't he in for a shock? There was no way Scourge was about to let Sonic win this battle, or any other! He'd come out on top, no matter what he had to do to get there! Even if it meant…oh, I don't know…re-kissing him…

When those lips met his for the second time that night, Sonic was more than a little out of it. Scourge had no reason what so ever for doing this…did he? Well it definitely wasn't for his own personal gain…was it? Or was it the fact tha- He was challenging him!

Sonic smirked into the kiss. Scourge was going down, and maybe even a little further…if that was even possible…

Pushing back on the other's lips, Sonic's tongue came out to meet Scourge's bottom lip, licking it in greeting.

Scourge's eyes darted open. So, Sonic wanted a challenge? Then, hell, he was about to get one! And this one, he couldn't win. Parting his lips, only a little, he let his tongue find Sonic's, returning the greeting.

Shadow just stood there…watching: His earlier plan to break them up no longer in motion. What the hell were they doing…? Other than the obvious… He knew, from what he'd seen tonight, that both hedgehogs hated each other. They were constantly at each other's throats, trying to prove which was superior. But would they really go_ that_ far? It's not as if they had anything to prove by doing this… Well not from Shadow's point-of-view anyway… Maybe there was more to this rivalry than meets the eye… Well…he could figure _that_ out later… First thing's first: Getting Sonic off of Scourge.

Leaning down, he grabbed a hold of Sonic's forearms, tugging him off the other and back onto his feet.

Sonic growled at Shadow's touch. How dare he get involved in something that clearly wasn't his business? He was _trying _to prove a point… Or squash Scourge's ass…either term worked…

Scourge, ignoring Sonic's growls, picked himself off the ground and, wiping away a trail of saliva that hung off his bottom lip, jumped towards both the hero and his black look-a-like.

Shadow, seeing it coming, pushed Sonic out of the way and grabbed a-hold of Scourge. Turning the green one round, he locked his arms behind his back; a years old trick that proved its self to be just as affective now, as it was back then.

Mentally, Shadow asked himself why he was even getting involved. If the other two wanted to brawl it out (well…that's kinda what they were doing…), why not let them?

No, instead, he was preventing them from hitting each other (more like kissing each other – and who knows what else…)… It didn't make sense…

In the midst of everything, his gaze fell on the unconscious white bat. He was doing this for her (so he told himself). When she wakes up tomorrow morning she's going to be totally pissed anyway, no need to add a trashed club to the list of things she'll smack him for… Besides, she wouldn't do him any more favours if she woke up and half the club was missing or in ruins… No, it definitely wasn't worth it.

Scourge let out a snarl, the sound being more feral like than hedgehog. How dare he interrupt! He didn't play a part in this. Scourge needed to prove that he was superior; how was he meant to do that when Shadow had him locked in his grasp?

Scourge looked over at Sonic; perhaps he'd do something to get him out of Shadow's hold?

Sonic honestly didn't have a clue what to do. Should he leave it be…? Or make Shadow let him go? Neither sounded like a good idea…

Sonic smirked. Not only would he prove that he's superior to Scourge, but to Shadow also…

Letting out a low growl, he slowly approached his two rivals, Shadow being his target.

Seeing Sonic's approach, Shadow's hold on Scourge tightened. What was Sonic doing? He didn't want to find out… But the blue hedgehog was looking him directly in the eyes, and growling at him. Growling! Maybe he wanted him to let go of Scourge? Was that such a good idea?

Taking one more look at the approaching hedgehog, he came to his conclusion. Slowly, he released his hold on Scourge and took a few cautious steps back, a safe distance away from the blue one.

Scourge watched as Sonic stalked towards his 'prey', grinning the whole time. It seems there was a lot more to Sonic than what there seemed to be. Growling? Since when did the ever happy, hyper, hero growl? It looked like in the seven years he'd been away, Sonic had really changed. The Sonic he once knew would never growl. Curse and scream, maybe. But never growl… This could prove to be quite entertaining…

Slipping into a chair next to the now unconscious Rouge, he watched the show unfold. He wouldn't get involved until either of the other two hedgehogs asked him to…

If Shadow said he wasn't nervous, he'd be lying. He was experiencing too many emotions at once for his liking. One part of him wanted to accept Sonic's offer, and take him like he'd intended (although the growling the other was doing didn't seem to be a very submissive trait…), and another part told him to turn tail and run.

Shadow decided that maybe showing _any _emotions was a bad idea. He kept his eyes locked on Sonic's, instead.

A still smirking Sonic carried on with his 'hunt'. It might as well have been, with how he was carrying it out. He would continue to advance towards the black hedgehog until he was cornered, until there was no where left to go. And that's what he did: Shadow's back hit the wall with a light thud.

Sonic grinned; he'd won. He had the other trapped.

Bringing up his bare hand, Sonic placed it onto Shadow's chest. He could feel it: The raised heartbeat, the erratic breathing, and an occasional nervous twitch.

Smirking still, he looked up into Shadow's ruby eyes, his hand moving up towards the soft patch of fluff there. He could feel the other's gasp as his cobalt fingers tugged lightly on strands of his chest fur, the whole time emerald eyes staying focused on ruby.

Sonic was driving Shadow mad. How was he supposed to stand here and do nothing when the other was _touching_ him? The hand-on-chest-thing was bad enough, but the hand-playing-with-chest-fur-thing was _way_ too much. What was he meant to do? Stand there and take it…? Or should he…return the embrace…? Neither sounded like a good option… For the time being, he'd stand there and take it. Just to see where things were headin'…

Like Sonic could sense Shadow's inner turmoil, he moved his second naked hand up to his chest, he wanted to feel Shadow's response to what he was about to do… Taking a quick glance over at Scourge, he sent him a small wink before carrying on his task with Shadow. He smiled slightly when he heard the green observer chuckle.

Moving his eyes back to Shadow's, he moved forward, just a little, but still enough so that he could hear Shadow's erratic breathing as well as feel it.

Chuckling, Sonic moved his lips up to Shadow's ear whispering into it,

"Let's give Scourge what he deserves…"

Shadow's skin crawled when he felt Sonic's warm breath on his fur, and when whispered those words into his ear, he swore he stopped breathing. Sonic's voice sounded so husky, so unlike himself, so unlike his own voice when he responded…

"And, what exactly…does he…deserve…?"

Oh, how Shadow wished he could kick himself…his voice was betraying him…definitely giving away more emotions than he wanted. If Sonic didn't catch on to something now, he was more stupid than Shadow thought him to be. That…or he was to good an actor…

"Yes, Sonic…what do_ I_ deserve…?"

Scourge could hear the whole 'conversation'. In fact, he was pretty sure that that's what Sonic intended…

Laying his head on Shadow's shoulder, Sonic turned to Scourge, both hands continuing to play with Shadow's chest fur.

"You deserve something for coming all the way over here to see me, of course."

Sonic smiled innocently at the end of his statement. Wasn't it obvious? He just wanted to thank the other…there was no need to be rude…

Sonic moved himself so that he was looking into ruby eyes again. He removed his hand from Shadow's chest fur, replacing it with his own chest, peach lips moving to connect with tan. When they did connect he felt the body underneath him jerk slightly. This was going to be fun…

Shadow watched Sonic and Scourge's conversation in silence; he was too busy attempting to block what Sonic was doing with his chest. He could feel a purr building up in his throat, not good! What if he accidently let it out? That would definitely be hell…or worse…

Shadow was so busying self rambling he didn't catch on to the fact that Sonic's mouth was only mere inches away from his own, and he didn't realise it until those lips connected with his. His body jerked roughly, his tan cheeks turning an interesting shade of pink. In a way, it actually looked kind of cute…

Scourge saw the shade of Shadow's cheeks and smirked to himself. Looks like Stripes had some explaining to do…or maybe he was just insecure about the whole thing… Either way, he was blushing like crazy, and Scourge was becoming hard quickly…

Sonic pulled his head back, he'd felt the reaction, now he wanted to see it. When Sonic did see the colour of Shadow's muzzle, he chuckled; this was proving to be easier than he first thought… He never would have pictured the black hedgehog as the submissive type… Well, no need to let his guard down yet, there was still the small matter of Scourge skulking away in the corner…

"Sonic…what the hell…do you think…you are doing…?"

Ah so he wasn't submitting after all… He was just in shock… No matter, that would make it all the more fun!

Smirking, Sonic moved his head back to Shadow's shoulder, but this time instead of resting his head on it, he gave small nibbles, his ear flicking back to catch Scourge's words,

"Ain't it obvious, Stripes? Sonic's dominatin' ya. Huh, who'dve thought it?"

'Dominating'…? Sonic was…

Shadow gasped. Why, no, _how_, did he let this happen? Sonic was challenging him, just like he did Scourge before, and so far Sonic was winning, and Shadow wasn't doing anything to prevent it. What should he do? What _could_ he do? He liked the feeling of Sonic's chest against his own, those lips pressed against his neck, but not being in control of the situation…made Shadow feel sick…

Thinking about that, the worry of Rouge and her club left his mind, no way in hell was he about to let Sonic get the better of him! Calling forth his chaos energy for strength, Shadow pushed against Sonic, sending him flying back into the far wall, the scream he'd receive from Rouge in the morning would _definitely_ be worth it…

Pushing himself from the floor, Sonic's usually bright emerald eyes had somehow changed to a deep, dark, dangerous green.

How dare Shadow do that to him!

Sonic stood from the floor, growling deeply, and ran straight into the ebony hedgehog. Both hedgehogs impacted with the floor heavily, doing several flips until finally Shadow layed on his back, his wrists pinned either side of him by the blue hedgehog.

"Do not make me shove a chaos spear through that oversized head of yours, Faker! Remove yourself from me this instant!"

Sonic couldn't remember the last time Shadow had used so many words at once; usually you were lucky if you managed to get more than three words at a time out of the hedgehog –unless of course your name was Rouge. Sonic paused for a moment, maybe considering the offer the other put up…?

"I'd rather not."

With that said, Sonic moved his lips forward to meet Shadow's in another kiss, bringing his tongue out to take a few curious licks.

_Think Shadow, you're suppose to be the ultimate lifeform! You shouldn't be allowing this to happen!_

Even though he knew his head was right, that he should somehow get away, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He liked the new sensations he was feeling, and through only a mere kiss, what would he be like if Sonic decided to take things further (which Shadow had a strong feeling that he would)? If he'd known this would've been so difficult, he wouldn't have asked Rouge for this favour in the first place…or at least taken her advice on this subject when she'd offered it earlier… He knew for a fact he was going to regret not doing so later, even if he'd never admit it…

Scourge stared. Looks like he'd underestimated Sonic, he'd have to be careful around him if he didn't want it to be his ass on the line tonight…

Scourge sat beside the 'slumbering' Rouge, his hand threatening to betray him. He didn't want to release! Not yet anyways…and the only way to be sure that didn't happen was to keep his hand _away _from his throbbing erection. Watching Sonic tease the other was getting to him, and he knew it. Hell, he was pretty sure Sonic knew it, too…

Yes, Sonic knew Scourge was still there. Yes, Sonic knew Scourge was hard. And, yes, Sonic was ignoring him purposely. He knew his teasing wasn't only effecting Shadow, even if the ebony hedgehog was trying his hardest not to make a sound, and sometimes attempting to push Sonic off of him. It was sweet in a way…to see 'ever powerful', 'ultimate lifeform' underneath him like this.

Bringing his head away from Shadow's, Sonic began work on his neck, biting gently into the skin, lapping up the small amount of blood that escaped.

Shadow gasped. What else could he do? He didn't expect this in the slightest… It took a _lot _to catch him of guard, but Sonic had managed it, no problem.

Sonic grinned, it seemed Shadow was going to be- Who the fuck was…?

Sonic turned his head, saw Scourge, and growled. Two against one was _not _a fair fight… For them anyway…


	6. NOTICE

**30/7/13**

I'm losing my drive for Sonic once more. I've not managed to get much of anything done, to be honest, and I really wanted to get things finished while I was inspired, but it doesn't look like that'll be the case. That doesn't mean I'm going to give up, though; I'll keep trying to get both stories finished before college starts, but to tell you the truth, I don't think both will be done by then. One, maybe, but I can't promise anything. I'm just **really **wanting to write Devil May Cry at the moment; I've become obsessed with a plot that's plopped itself into my head. I'll be sure to keep updating you all on progress.

**17/07/13**

I've been on hiatus for a long while, and I apologise for that. I just lost all inspiration for Sonic, and so it became really difficult to write anything involving it. I suppose I could've just completed my stories anyway, but I didn't want to just upload any old crap I'd put together; I've learnt to be proud and confident with my writing, so I'm determined to do the best I can with every piece I do. As such, here's my schedule:

**Demons Never Fade: **I hope to have this finished by 21/07. I'm currently revising typos on chapter one and have started writing the second/last chapter.

**Party of the Fakers: **This story turned out more popular than I imagined it would be, and I've had several PMs about it. In fact there's one certain person on DA who's been screaming at me for over a year to get it done, and even with their encouragement, all I managed was a few paragraphs before I'd get annoyed, delete it, and give up for a while more. I hope to have this done by mid-August; I'm struggling more with this one; hedgehog shmex has become a little awkward for me to deal with. I'm still determined, however, to get it done.

**Other account: ** u/2762925/Terri-Ceep

All future stories will be uploaded there. Though please note they will be Naruto and Devil May Cry. Please message me on that account if you have any questions; after I've completed my stories here I will no longer use this account. :3


End file.
